Billy The Builder
Not what you were looking for? See Billy ---- Billy the Builder is a noob who appears in the video Noob vs Herobrine. He appears as Herobrine's new neighbor. Appearance For the most part, Billy resembles a generic noob, with a derpy Steve skin and fingerless gloves. However, he also possesses a crown on his head, distinguishing him from other noobs. Personality Billy is a noob. He makes ugly houses, and is quite airheaded and stupid. He likes deadbushes, dirt, ink sacs, and is incapable of building a proper house. He also commands a small army of noobs that have the same appearance as him, just crownless (the army includes a chicken, too). Appearances Noob vs Herobrine The video starts off with Herobrine walking through his new big house. He grabs his pickaxe, breaks one fence and jumps down to lower floor, saying that he needs to invest in stairs. Herobrine then sits in his chair, grabs a book and says that it is time to read, then dismisses the idea as he says hat he is not that smart. Suddenly someone knocks on his door. Herobrine thinks it his pizza, and he goes and opens the door, and says that they got there quick. But instead of a pizza, a noob is at the door, says that his name is Billy but he can call him Billy The Builder. He greets himself to Herobrine, and then leaves. Herobrine says that he doesn't trust the noob and that his house is ugly. as Herobrine says this, Billy is in his house and talks to someone, saying that he talked to "him" and that they can build their houses there. The camera shows that Billy was talking to 7 noobs (one of them a squid), that start cheering and run out of Billy's house. Then, all the noobs start building their own houses. As they do this, Herobrine watches them from his room through the window. Billy is yelling at the noobs, saying that they made the best village ever and that they are great builders. Herobrine gets angry and says that the noob will be eliminated "Herobrine style". At the same time, Billy is talking to himself and calls their village "great", to which three animals die from how ugly it is. Billy continues, saying that the "ugly no-eye guy" is a problem, his house is ugly, and that he will be eliminated "Noob style". At night, Herobrine is still in his house, and says that he is surely sleeping and it is the perfect time to kill. Hero brine comes out of his mansion, pulls out a diamond sword, and walks behind Billys house. As Herobrine disappears behind the house, Billy walks out from the other side and says that the ugly man must be sleeping and it is the time to kill him. Billy then walks to Herobrines house and knocks on the door. After a second, he realizes that he needs to be quiet to not wake Herobrine up, and after that he walks into Herobrines house. He looks around and find a room on the second floor called "Herobrines Bedroom". Noob then says that it must be his bedroom, and tries to find a staircase to the second floor, which is nonexistent. Suddenly, Billy's phone rings and he picks it up. It is his mom. Noob talks to her, saying that he is not busy, that he is a serial killer and asks if she is proud now. Herobrine is still outside of Billys house, and realizes that he needs to mine through to kill him. Herobrine mines through the wall and comes inside. Billy is nowhere to be seen, however there is a staircase leading underground. Herobrine thinks that the noob is down there, and so he goes down there. Back to Billy, he stacks up to the second floor, runs into Herobrine's bedroom and starts screaming that he is going down. Then, Billy realizes that the room is empty. He walks out, wondering where Herobrine is, and suddenly he gets an idea. He pulls out dirt and starts "fixing" his house. Herobrine walks up from the underground area, covered in blood and his clothes ripped, and says that going down there was not a good idea. He walks out from Billy's house, and wonders if he forgot that he has a house. Hero brine decides to go back home and as he looks at his house, he is shocked to see it Replaced with a pile of sand, dirt, cobblestone and planks, with random holes everywhere. Billy walks out from Herobrine's house and starts calling it a good house, when he turns around just to see enraged Herobrine. Herobrine, now enraged from the fact that Billy ruined his house, pulls out a diamond sword and runs towards Billy. Billy eats a potato and turns around, and then he farts. Herobrine sniffs the smell and dies from how horrible it is. Herobrine respawns in his mothers houses. Herobrine's Mother walks towards him, and welcomes him, telling him to say hello to her boyfriend. From another floor, Billy walks in and greets Herobrine, calling him his future son. Herobrine watches this in horror and then he dies from shock, followed by a caption on black screen saying I think we all saw this coming... Trivia *His name resembles the cartoon character name Bob the Builder. Despite his name, he isn't actually good at building. *It is unknown what happened to him after the video, but it is possible that Herobrine got his revenge by doing: **Destroying his and his friends houses **Killed him and his friends and later destroyed their homes **Some how managed to get him banned **Managed to get the admin of the server to delete the server so he wouldn't have to have his mother to get married to him Category:Noobs Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males